The Kiss
Characters *'Present ' *Jimmy *Heloise *Beezy *Dorkus *Cerbee *'Absent ' *Lucious *Samy Plot: Heloise punctures Jimmy's Skin with a Pheramone soaked Arrow, finally getting Jimmy to fall in love with her, and after their time, Jimmy "literally" lifts Heloise off her feet, which are finally exposed, and kisses her CHAPTER ONE: THE PLAN It all started on one typical Miseryville day, Jimmy was playing fetch with Cerbee, Beezy was eating non-stop and Heloise was designing a new invention... but not one of her regular designs. Heloise decided to invent something she woulden't normally make. The problem was, she coulden't think of anything. HELOISE: "Sigh" I havent got any idea on what to make. DORKUS!!! Dorkus, who was sleeping after working non-stop, woke up and came immediatley. DORKUS: "YAWN" What do you need? HELOISE: I need an idea for an invention, and fast DORKUS: Mmm... how about a man-eating plant? HELOISE: No, I made that last week DORKUS: An iron sombreo? HELOISE: Too easy DORKUS: Water-proof water? HELOISE: Ok, now you're being silly DORKUS: Well I've got nothing A few minutes later, after Heloise had given up, it finally hit her. HELOISE: I've got it! She turned and looked out the window to where Jimmy and Cerbee were playing HELOISE: I'll make Jimmy be in love with me. Then, maybe my wishes will come true. CHAPTER TWO: THE PHERAMONE ARROW Heloise had just finished her invention, which was now ready for the test. HELOISE: Great! Now all I have to do is get Jimmy over here and shoot this arrow at him, causing him to fall in love with me. She immediatley rang up Jimmy, and told him what was happening JIMMY: Hello? HELOISE: Jimmy? It's Heloise JIMMY: Oh hi Heloise, how are you doing? HELOISE: Just fine, thanks. Listen, I'm having a special dinner tonight and I want to invite you to it. Will you come? Please? JIMMY: Sounds interesting, what time? HELOISE: 6:00 sharp JIMMY: All right! I'll catch you there. Bye. Jimmy hung up and Heloise turned away with an evil grin on her face. HELOISE: Heh Heh Heh. It's all according to plan. It can't fail now. CHAPTER THREE: FORCED LOVE It was 6:15pm, Jimmy and Heloise had just finished eating, when suddenly, Heloise decided to make her move. HELOISE: Wait here Jimmy, I want to show you something. JIMMY: OK Heloise had come back from her lab with the arrow behind her back. HELOISE: Close your eyes. JIMMY: Sure thing. Boy this must be good! Heloise pulled the arrow out and targeted Jimmy HELOISE: Guess what Jimmy... YOU'RE MINE!! JIMMY: Wha...? But it was too late. The arrow had already hit him and punctured his skin. CHAPTER FOUR: THE RESULTS HELOISE: Jimmy? Jimmy! Jimmy finally woke up at the sound of her voice HELOISE: How do you feel? JIMMY: A little bit dizzy and... ooh, Heloise you look great today. HELOISE: Tee Hee,'' it worked! He's all over me!'' JIMMY: In fact, there's something I've wanted to say to you for a long time. Jimmy stood up, grabbed Heloise and lifted her off her feet. JIMMY: I love you HELOISE: I love you too And with that, they leaned in and kissed which lasted for a good minute CHAPTER FIVE: HAPPY ENDING With everything coming up trumps for Jimmy and Heloise, They did everything from having lunch together, to going out to a movie together. HELOISE: Oh Jimmy, the past week has been a blessing in disguise. Thank You JIMMY: Same here, I feel like we could do this forever. HELOISE: And Beezy? JIMMY: I'll tell him what's happening HELOISE: That's good After their last date, Jimmy went to Beezy's house to tell him the news JIMMY: Beezy? You there? BEEZY: Yo Jimmy! What's happening best bud? JIMMY: I'm dating Heloise BEEZY: Yeah right! If that's happening, I'm going to freeze my dad so I can rule over Miseryville HELOISE: Hey Jimmy, ready for our date at the Chez Garbonge tommorow? JIMMY: Sure am! BEEZY: Wait a minute. You mean you... and Heloise... together? Excuse me Beezy departs to find Lucious, meanwhile Jimmy and Heloise have other ideas. HELOISE: Hey Jimmy, you thinking what I'm thinking? JIMMY: I certainly do Jimmy and Heloise lean in closely and enjoy another 30 seconds of pure heaven. THE END